dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
thumb|300px|right "For centuries, the Grey Wardens—the ancient order of guardians, sworn to unite and defend the lands—have been battling the darkspawn forces. Legend spoke that slaying the Archdemon would have put an end to the darkspawn threat for centuries to come, but somehow they remain." Dragon Age Origins: Awakening is the first expansion for Dragon Age: Origins. It is scheduled for release PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 on March 16, 2010 at a cost of US$39.99Gamestop.com - Buy Dragon Age Origins: Awakening - Xbox 360 and will have both retail and download editionsDragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN. The writing team on Awakening consists of David Gaider, Sheryl Chee, and Ferret A. Baudoin Ferret A. Baudoin BioWare Forums. Plot The game begins several months after events of Origins have concluded, and the player will take on the role of a Grey Warden commander (who is either an imported character from DA:O or an Orlesian Warden). The player will help rebuild the Grey Wardens and to establish Vigil's Keep as a new base of operations. Despite the defeat of the Archdemon, the darkspawn have not returned underground and there are rumours that there are darkspawn with the ability to speak.Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN. The Architect may be behind this and The Warden may have to deal with this creature. Origins Characters Appearing in Awakening *Herren and Wade will return to sell new goods. Awakening FAQ *Alistair, Wynne, Loghain, and Anora can make an appearance depending on player choices in Origins. Awakening FAQ *Oghren has a large role in Awakening. Awakening FAQ New Companions *Anders is a Human Mage who has escaped the Circle of Magi countless times, but always seemed to be caught. The woman Templar in the trailer claims he is a murderer and is not to be trusted. The nature of how he is a "murderer" is currently unknown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqYLe3V5usc&feature=sub *Velanna is an Elven Mage of rather unknown and questionable origin from her very short trailer. She is rather agressive and has the ability to animate the trees (Similarly to Sylvans). According to the trailer she is hunting the merchants who took her sister, and attacks the warden for killing her "Friends" (Likely meaning the Sylvans). Who her sister is and why they did so is unknown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVA-4GgfxMM New Locations *Blackmarsh: Former bustling village abandoned into a gloomy, desolate marsh. *Kal'Hirol: The dwarven fortress long known as a center of learning for the smith caste. *Vigil's Keep: An ancient fortress in Amaranthine. *Wending Woods: Forest area divided by Pilgrim's Path, leading to Amaranthine. Features *A new area to explore, Amaranthine.Dragon Age Origins - Awakening *A total of 6 new specializations, two for each class. Awakening FAQ *24 new spells and 32 new talents. For a total of 56.Awakening FAQ *The ability to import an old character (either dead or alive), or start as a new Warden from Orlais (If you start a new character, you will instantly get a level 20ish character) *New types of enemies, including a spectral dragon and inferno golem. *A higher level cap, allowing players to reach levels in the mid to high thirties. *The ability to re-spec your character without losing plot decisions made in Origins through an unlimited amount of Mannual of Focus being sold for 6 each. (payment must be paid upfront) Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN *Also new type of enemies with face of a man and body of various insects, it seems they are called "The Children". Differences between Origins & Awakening *Promotional or DLC items will not be transferred over into Awakening (ref: # 2.5 @ http://dragonage.bioware.com/awakening/faq/) *There will be no romance options in Awakening (ref: # 1.8 @ http://dragonage.bioware.com/awakening/faq/) *An infinite amount of Respec potions can be bought off an NPC for 6 (ref: # 2.4 @ http://dragonage.bioware.com/awakening/faq/) *Even if your Warden sacrifices you can still import him/her. External Links *Gamestop product page *Amazon product page *IGN announcement *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A *Official BioWare page References Category:Games